Maxwell (Scribblenauts)
Maxwell is the main protagonist in Scribblenauts and a character appearing in Convergence. He was once a creative young mind with access to a powerful notebook, but his life took a dark turn in Convergence, when he got trapped in a time loop during the main story of Scribblenauts Unlimited. He is controlled by Mokko in Convergence, and is often considered Mokko's main character. History (Convergence) Departure Maxwell was introduced while he was trapped in a time loop during the events of Scribblenauts Unlimited. His father, disguised as an elderly man, had laid a curse on Maxwell's sister Lily. This curse would cause Lily to turn to stone slowly over time unless Maxwell gathered enough Starites by helping people in order to save her with the help of his magic notebook, which had the capability to create anything written within it. Maxwell obediently followed the path that had been laid out for him, but was surprised when everything was reset after he saved Lily. This cycle continued at least a hundred times, ultimately leading to the crumbling of Maxwell's sanity. He killed his father, which fossilized Lily, and then proceeded to destroy his own universe with his notebook. He took the fossilized Lily with him into The Multiverse after creating a portal, hoping that he could find a way to save her. Parallel Maxwell (Underground Arc) Maxwell appeared Underground, in the UNDERTALE universe. He decided to venture through the Underground, unknowingly being guided by ██████, taking many shortcuts and whatnot (even skipping Snowdin entirely by using a helicopter). After killing an alternate version of Undyne the Undying, he managed to make it to the True Lab, meeting Frisk, Jet, Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat. With a group of monsters created using his notebook, Maxwell attacked them, taking an interest in Frisk due to her SOUL of Determination. He isolated them from the rest of the battle, and attempted to kill her, but she was able to block and evade his attacks. Combat in the True Lab (Underground Arc) After Gaster appeared and initiated combat with the rest of Team Frisk, Frisk asked for Maxwell's assistance in stopping Gaster. Maxwell agreed to help, but still fully intended to kill her later on. Maxwell began by extinguishing Blaze's flames, labeling them as a distraction, but he was promptly challenged by Jet while Gaster was interrogating Silver the Hedgehog. Before a fight could break out, Gaster sealed the members of Team Frisk into a memory-viewing state of unconsciousness, where Maxwell relived some of his fondest and poorest memories from home. A Perfect Time for Tea (Far East Arc) After Team Frisk awoke in the Far East, Maxwell quickly attempted to isolate himself, but was questioned by Jet. Maxwell simply told him to go away, in a foul, but not murderous mood due to Gaster's shenanigans. Maxwell stayed behind with Frisk when Blaze, Silver, and Jet left the room the group had appeared in, and the two had a conversation. Maxwell learned that Frisk had been in a similar situation, a time loop, but she'd had control over hers. After Frisk assured him that he had a choice to be good now, and even made an (unsuccessful) attempt to unfossilize his sister, Lily, prompting Maxwell to decide not to kill her. To be continued... Powers and Abilities The Notebook Easily Maxwell's most powerful item, the notebook is a magical item that Maxwell's father Edgar gave to him as a gift long ago. Maxwell mainly used this book for usually harmless pranks after some time of owning it. The notebook is capable of creating nearly anything written within its pages. For example, writing 'dog' would cause a real dog to appear. Writing 'dancing egg' would cause a dancing egg to appear, and so on. Maxwell can also apply adjectives to himself and others, although some items and adjectives are more difficult to maintain than others in his current, weakened state. Notably, Maxwell is the only person capable of actually using the notebook. Maxwell has stated that he thinks the notebook is too much for one person to handle, and that it was a blessing and a curse, in that it is incredibly useful, but it's also a stressful item to possess, and it 'always finds its way back to him.' Relationships (Convergence) Lily Maxwell and Lily have been said to be extremely close on multiple occasions, and she was the only person he was willing to save when he destroyed his universe. While Lily has been fossilized for the entirety of Convergence, Maxwell says that she was always kind, understanding, and willing to help people, and that he admired her for that. It's also noteworthy that Maxwell was willing to go through the same time loop over a hundred times in order to save her from Edgar's curse. Frisk Maxwell initially wanted to kill Frisk due to her possessing the SOUL of Determination, which he believed may be powerful enough to defossilize Lily. However, the two now have a positive relationship after their conversation in the Far East, where she told Maxwell about herself, and vice versa. Frisk's pacifistic nature seems to remind him of Lily, and he now considers her a friend after she assured him that he could choose his own path now. Jet Maxwell and Jet have not had any long interactions yet, but so far, they've been hostile. Ultimately, Maxwell and Jet have a rather poor relationship, with the former considering the latter annoying, meaningless, and stupid. It is possible their relationship will improve now that Frisk has befriended Maxwell. Gaster Maxwell and Gaster have not directly interacted, but Gaster was interested in Maxwell upon his arrival in the Undertale universe. Maxwell presumably has negative views on Gaster due to him forcing Maxwell to relive memories that he would rather forget. Silver the Hedgehog While Maxwell and Silver have not spoken yet, it's possible that neither of them think much of each other due to Maxwell generally disliking Team Frisk (aside from Frisk herself) and Maxwell's initial introduction to the group. Blaze the Cat While Maxwell and Blaze have not spoken yet, it's possible that neither of them think much of each other due to Maxwell generally disliking Team Frisk (aside from Frisk herself) and Maxwell's initial introduction to the group. Edgar Maxwell despises his father for what he did to Lily, believing that it was too much punishment for a simple prank. However, it is unknown whether Edgar is responsible for the time loop Maxwell was trapped in. Trivia * Maxwell is one of the few characters existing in Convergence to have destroyed a universe. * Maxwell's notebook is significantly weaker in universes that are not his own, in that it causes strain for him to maintain adjectives and some nouns. Maxwell is similar to Frisk, in that; * They have both experienced a Reset of their universe. * They have both gone down an extremely dark path in their respective universes (Maxwell destroying his, and Frisk performing Genocide Runs.) * They are both the protagonists of their respective franchises. Category:Mokko's Cast Category:Main Characters